Downright Determined
by mednin
Summary: Takes place after "Forge of Creation".Gwen is saddened by the events that took place, wondering what will happen between Kevin and her.For blackrose and lioness as well as to all other Ben 10 fanfiction writers.


**After seeing the episode "Forge of Creation" I was shocked and pretty angry (I wanted to see a young Gwen and Kevin, sadly, that didn't happen). I haven't been this shocked from a Ben 10 episode in a long time. This story takes place after the episode "Forge of Creation" and is all in Gwen's point of view. **

**I also would like to give a shout out to blackrose, for she's just an amazing author. This also goes out to anyone planning to or still writing a Ben 10 fanfiction, keep doing your best and go for your ideas.**

**Don't flame me, please, and I don't own Ben 10 Ultimate Alien nor any of the other Ben 10s. **

Just like that, he's gone. My boyfriend, flying away, without even a goodbye or a see you later. Saying that what he looks like matters to me, when in reality that's not true. I want to cry; I'm angry, upset, and sad that I feel like my emotions will all burst on the spot. I gotta keep them in now, though. I have to hold it until I get home, for I want to remain strong for both Bens. He lost his best friend, even though he'll never admit it, and I lost my boyfriend. I will remain strong, at least, for right now.

After kissing the younger Ben on the cheek goodbye, and professor Paradox taking us all to our homes, I end up in my room. I lock my room, not wishing anyone to disturb me and I ran to my bed, jumping up and landing on my stomach and cried, I let it all out, all the pressure, pain, grief, and sorrow I had hidden in me for what seemed to be an eternity. I hugged my pillow tighter; Kevin chose to give himself up for the universe and he saved us all, but changed into a monster. The power he absorbed drove him crazy, but has he gone so crazy that he's forgotten me or everything we had? All the emotions, everything we've gone through, is it all over: just like that? Another tear escapes my right eye.

Kevin: the annoying, macho, rude, and arrogant man who I love with all my life. Yes, love, I've never felt anything like this towards anyone else. I've had crushes, but nothing like this. My heart feels like it's screaming and crying, wondering where Kevin is and what I can do.

That's when I hope my eyes: magic. I adjust my position into a meditation state, having the mana flow all around and threw me, trying to locate Kevin. He's nowhere on earth, so obviously I can't use an item of his. Second plan. I then rush to my drawer, getting my spell book, flip the pages to see where I can find a location spell. After seconds of searching, I find it.

"Universto EstTrigo!" I say, then pointing my right hand towards an open space while my left hand holds the spell book. I see Kevin, it worked! When I find out where he is, my mind is in shock, he's the one place where I would least expect him to be.

He was in the null void.

I check my cell phone: 5:45 p.m. Perfect. I call Ben to get over here A.S.A.P. and that it's an emergency, and less then 2 minutes later, I hear banging on my door. I quickly rush downstairs to get it and I see Ben, and before he can ask what's the emergency, I grab his hand and run to my room.

I lock the door and turn towards him, getting a good look at his face. I can tell he was crying too, for I can see dry tear marks and red eyes. I have it too. He quickly wipes them away and asks what's wrong. I look him dead in the eye and say "I know where Kevin is" and with that, a shocked expression comes to his face. Just when I tell him where Kevin is, his shock grows ten-fold.

"Let's go" he said, with the most serious face I have ever seen on him. I look through my spell book, read a spell, a porthole is open. We both enter. Luckily, Grandpa Max is in the Null Void too so we can count how we're going to get out if I don't have enough mana left.

We're both determined that we're going to get Kevin back to his human form, one way or another. We're both determined. We're both ready.

**I hope you liked it, it's just something that I felt like doing. Sorry that it was so short. I don't know if I should continue it or not, it was just supposed to be a one-shot but I might make it longer if you want. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
